


CUPID'S SURPRISE

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, NYC - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, Valentine's Day - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: 1978, Drama, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, life - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at work on Valentine's Day and your boyfriend decides to surprise you unexpectedly. A sweet visit leads to red hot romance in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CUPID'S SURPRISE

You put down the phone and sigh. You just got off the phone with your boyfriend. He had called you like he usually does when he’s on tour, after a show. Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone, singer of the punk rock band, the Ramones. The Ramones were on tour and you were home alone with the cat, in the home you share in Manhattan.

Joey had gone on a week tour to play some shows in the Midwest and you didn’t go because you had too much work to do. You were the office manager at a fashion magazine’s Marketing department and were working on a project that would take a few weeks to complete.

You are the only girl Joey has ever dated, that has a college degree and a “real job”. Joey liked to tell people that his girlfriend is a “hard working woman.” He always tells you that you are too intelligent for him but you tell him that is bullshit. Joey is a very intelligent guy, he just happens to be a musician.

You look at the calendar on your bedroom wall and see a big heart around the number 14. Tomorrow is February 14, 1978 and you are going to spend Valentine’s Day alone. You aren’t too concerned about it, since it falls on a Tuesday and you have to work, anyway.

You reach over and turn off the lamp. As you lay your head on the pillow and pull the blankets around you, you think about Joey and picture his sweet face as you fall asleep.

The alarm wakes you up at 6:30am the following morning. You yawn and get up lazily to take a shower and get dressed.

By 8:30am, you are sitting behind your desk in your office, loaded with paperwork. You glance at the framed photograph you have on your desk of you and Joey. He has his arms around you and has a half smile on his face. Getting Joey to smile in photos is almost impossible as he likes that bad boy image. 

At around noon, the phone on your desk rings. You answer it and it’s the receptionist informing you that a client is in the lobby to see you. You say, “I’m not expecting anyone. Can you tell them to come back at another time?” You were too busy to see anyone without an appointment. You don’t have any meetings scheduled, so you have no idea who it is. 

The receptionist says, “Uh, he says this is important and refuses to leave until he meets with you.”

You sigh and say, “I’ll be right out then.” You were super annoyed. You were overloaded with work and people just show up out of the blue and expect to see you.

When you make your way to the lobby, you almost pass out. You see Joey standing there looking like every bit the rockstar he is. His long black hair a mop on his head. He has on his black leather jacket, ripped jeans and white Keds. He is holding a big bouquet of gorgeous red roses. 

He smiles sheepishly and says, “Hi baby. Happy Valentine’s day.”

You smile and say, “Oh my god, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on tour?”

Joey hands you the roses and says, “I had to be with you today. Did ya really think I’d leave you alone on Valentine’s Day?”

You take the roses and say, “Thank you, they are so beautiful.” 

Joey says, “Not as beautiful as you are.” You smile at him and your eyes lock.

You set the roses on the receptionist’s counter.

Joey takes you in his arms and holds you tight. He reaches down and gives you a kiss on the lips. Neither of you care that the receptionist is there gawking at both of you. 

Joey says to her, “Don’t mind us.”

She smiles and says, “You guys are so sweet.”

You say, “He’s so wonderful, isn’t he? Surprising me like this.” 

Joey says, “Uh, I think we should go home and spend the day together. I gotta fly back out tomorrow, unfortunately.”

You say, “Yeah... let me go back to my office to get my things and we can leave.” 

You take Joey by the hand and you both walk to your office together. People greet Joey as they see him. Everyone knows he is your boyfriend, as he’s come to the office before. Your co-workers think it’s the greatest thing that you are dating a rock star. One time when Joey came to the office, he brought signed Ramones 8 x 10’s for everyone.

When you and Joey are in your office, you close the door.

Joey takes you in his arms and gives you a passionate kiss. You make out for a few minutes, in the privacy of your office. Joey sits on a chair and pulls you onto his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck and say, “I’ve missed you so much, love.”

He says, “Me too baby. I needed to see you.” 

Joey starts nibbling on your neck and you feel your heart skip a beat. You whisper, “You know what your kisses do to me.”

Joey says, “Mmmhmm,” and continues to give you small kisses.

You take your bra and top off and Joey mumbles, “I like what I see.” 

His kisses go lower to your breasts and he works his tongue as well. 

You can feel Joey get hard underneath you and that turns you on. You feel your blood get warm.

You get up from Joey’s lap and unzipper his jeans. You slip off your panties and get back on his lap, this time straddling him, facing him.

You enter him slowly and as you do, he growls. 

You say, “Shh!”

Joey smirks and whispers, “What are they gonna do-fire ya? You’re the boss, right?”

You put your hand over his mouth and whisper, “Shut up and fuck me.”

You ride Joey as he leans back and holds his hands on your waist. 

When you reach climax, you moan softly and your whole body shivers. You continue to ride and end up climaxing a few more times. You are glad that Joey can hold an erection for as long as you need.

When it’s his turn to climax, he growls roughly, but tries to keep his voice down. 

He whispers, “Fuck! Oh man.” His large hands cover his face, as he tries to keep his voice down.

When it’s over, you put your top back on and straighten out your skirt. Joey stands up and zips his jeans up.

He flips his hair and says, “Now let’s go home and do it some more.”

You give him a sexy look and say, “How about all night?”

Joey says, “I like the sound of that.”

You walk over to him and give him a kiss on the lips. 

You say, “I love you.”

Joey says, “Love you more.” 

Both of you get up and go back out in the lobby. You pick up your roses that you had left on the receptionist’s desk. 

You tell her, “Thanks for watching these.” You take one of the roses and place it on her desk. You say, “For you.”

The receptionist smiles and says, “Aww, thanks so much! You guys have a nice Valentine’s Day!”

Joey says, “Thanks sweetheart.” He waves at her and reaches out for your hand.

You take it and both of you head home.

♥


End file.
